Sasori
I am the greatest puppet master since my Grandmother Chiyo. I am the man who became famous by turning the sands red with the blood of my enemies. I am the man who creates eternal beauty with his artistic talent. I am Sasori of the Red Sand Chapter 7: The Third Kazekage. Introduction Sasori, renowned as Sasori of the Red Sand, was an S-rank missing-ninfrom Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade and a member of Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Orochimaru and later Deidara. Personality History (Naruto manga) When Sasori was a child his mother and father were killed Sakumo Hatake leaving him in the care of his grandmother Chiyo. His grandmother attempted to cheer him up by teaching him puppetry, Sasori's innate aptitude for the art became apparent, and he even began to devise masterful ways of eliminating a puppet master's weaknesses in battle. His skills eventually allowed to create to puppets in likeness of his mother and father in way to try a get rid of the loneliness that he felt. However, as the puppets were unable to give him the real parental love that he desired, Sasori lost interest in them, and they later fell into Chiyo's possession. Sasori created many other ingenious puppets. During the Third Great Ninja War the effectiveness of his puppets in spilling enemies' blood on the sand gave rise to Sasori's moniker "Sasori of the Red Sand". However, motivated by his desire to make works that last forever, Sasori began experimenting to create puppets out of people. In the anime, his only friend, Komushi, lost his right arm during his border control duty, so Sasori gave him a new puppet arm as a prosthetic limb. After Komushi perished, having accidentally ingested some of Sasori's poison, Sasori proceeded to turn him into one of his first human puppets. Twenty years before his introduction in the series, Sasori left the Hidden Sand Village Over ten years before his own death, Sasori secretly kidnapped the Third Kazekage and made him into one of his human puppets. Not long after Sasori was approached by Konan and offered to join the Akatsuki. After fighting the latter his interest was piqued and decided to see the other powerful members of the organization. Not long after installed sleeper agents throughout the world with being placed in his former home. At some point her partnered with Orochimaru who shared his desire of an everlasting existence. Not long after helped recruit a rogue ninja from the Hidden Rock Village, Deidara. Not long after he his partner Orochimaru left the organization after a failed attack on their fellow member Itachi Uchiha to try an take his body. Angry at his partner for the betrayal he then sent a spy Kabuto Yakushi to spy on him and his new Hidden Sound Village. Though he was unaware that Kabuto was really actually loyal Orohimaruu and was working for him long before he became a spy thus making him a double agent. Five World War: Prologue Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Coalition Deidara Kunugi Town Coalition Unit 'Vergo' 'Quilge Opie' 'Jose Porla' Sasori hates Jose but has follow his orders due him being his commanding officer. He reminds him to his former partner Orochimaru minus the snake mentally and experiments of immortality. Though he does he is stronger than him. Alliance 'Sakura Haruno' 'Erza Scarlet' Sasori first encountered Erza during attack on the Five World Summit and he was delight on the prospect of turning her into a human puppet. He has read her file and quite impressed in her abilities and thus wants to kill so he can turn her into a human puppet. 'Hiyori Sarugaki' 'Lisa Yadomaru' 'Don Chinjao' Powers and Abilities As an S-Ranked Rogue Shinobi from the Hidden Sand, Sasori is a very powerful individual who defeated the Third Kazekage, the strongest Kazekage in history at the time, and fought evenly with his grandmother, Chiyo, a powerful fighter in her own right. After being resurrected and indoctrinated to fight for the Coalition, Sasori continued to prove his strength, fighting evenly with Erza Scarlet, an S-Class wizard before being defeated by the latter, defeating Vizards Hiyori Sarugaki and Lisa Yadomaru, and nearly killing the legendary pirate Don Chinjao before being defeated by the man's desperate final attack. 'Puppet Mastery' Hiruko's Puppet: Third Kazekage's Puppet: * Iron Sand Justu: is the most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure, which was developed by the Third Kazekage. ** Iron Sand: Scattered Shower: Sasori uses his Third Kazekage human puppet to create a series of large Iron Sand senbon in mid air that fall down upon the opponent piercing them. ** Iron Sand: Gathering: is a technique which gathers a great volume of Iron Sand and compresses it into a high-density shape. Jūzō Biwa's Puppet: Kubikiribōchō Zenbu's Puppet: * Particle Style: ** Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu: *** Pillar: *** Cone: *** Sphere: ** Particle Style: Scattered Light: * Earth Style ** Earth Style: Great Wall Jutsu: Yamaya's Puppet: 'Puppet Body' 'Keen Intellect' Trivia * Sasori's Japanese VA is Takahiro Sakurai, who also voices Izuru Kira in Bleach and Sting Eucliffe in Fairy Tail. * Sasori's English VA is Johnny Yong Bosch, who also voices Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach. Category:Kunugi Town Coalition Unit Category:Akatsuki Category:Hidden Sand Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Coalition Captain Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Resurrected Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Missing-Nin Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Ninja World